Valentine's Dance
by StaryNight19
Summary: The Valentine's Dance is coming up! And John wants to take Kaylee to show her a good time. Another story based off of Pyro and Kaylee from the coffee shop. Lots of mushy romance. Pyro/OC


Story Synopsis: Another story with Pyro and Kaylee at the coffee shop. The Valentine's Day Dance is coming up. Hearts and romance and punch are everywhere! Rejoin our Mutant friends as they go back to Bayville. One shot only.Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood is on their own, and everyone is going to school! Lots of Mushy Romance. So sue me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution, or the characters, and I'm not makin any money from this. Just writing for fun and for my readers.

February was cold. It was unbearably cold, like no other time of the year as Winter clung to the air in cold wet rain and sometimes snow. John blew into his hands and rubbed them together as he walked into The Bean Cafe where his girlfriend, Kaylee, worked. Tonight was not like the usual nights, where he picked her up from work and drove her home. He'd recently gotten his license and car and was glad because with the cold weather, he was nervous about Kaylee riding her bike home from the coffee shop. Tonight, John Allerdyce was on a mission. Bayville Highschool was doing a Valentine's Dance. Held the Saturday night before Valentine's Day. He'd already baught two tickets and was planning to take Kaylee. He just wasn't sure how she'd feel about it, since she was homeschooled. It had never been a problem to ask her things before. He leaned on the counter glancing around the cafe as he waited. It looked as if the place was already straightened up and he listened to Kaylee and Rebecca talk in the backroom as they cleaned coffee pots. "Come on, out with it Kaylee. You've been down all night, what's wrong? It's not that hunk of a guy you're dating is it?" John sobered up listening intently to the conversation now. "No Rebecca, John's wonderful." "Well then why the long face silly?" "I don't know. I guess it's because Valentine's Day is coming up, and every year I watch all these other couples spend time together. This year I have someone to spend time with, but I don't know if he's the type to really do anything for Valentine's Day." John frowned looking down at his pocket where the tickets were. He hadn't really said anything to her about Valentine's Day. In fact they never really discussed it. He slowly stepped away from the counter and stepped outside reaching up to grab the bell so it didn't go off. He'd have to wait for her to come out and suprise her. It only took another 10 minutes for Kaylee to come out of the back of the coffee shop with her bike which she walked over to his car with a smile. "Hey John." He grinned at her and helped her lift the bike onto the bike rack on the trunk and then held the passenger door open for her. "After you sheila." After sitting down Kaylee rubbed her hands together and watched John climb into the car. "You up for a suprise?" Kaylee seemed to brighten and pushed her brown curls behind her ears. "Sure, are we going somewhere?" John nodded and began to drive away from the coffee shop and away from town towards the park and put the car in park. "Before we go, I have a question Kaylee." She turned in her seat and looked at him. John took her hand and smiled gently rubbing the back. "Are you happy with me sheila?" Kaylee blinked suprised and nodded. "Of course John, you're the best thing that's happened to me! What braught this on?" She reached over stroking his cheek gently which made his eyes close. "I just wanted to make sure. I'm a guy, sometimes we need to ask silly questions." She smiled and leaned forward kissing him gently. His hands came up to wrap around her neck and his thumbs stroked her cheeks. If Kaylee could title heaven, it would be kissing her boyfriend. Before she found herself climbing into his seat, John held up the two tickets for the Valentine's Dance. "Kaylee? Will you go with me to Bayville's Valentine's Dance?" She looked at the tickets and then him and grinned tackling him into his seat and climbing into the driver side with him. "Does this answer the question?"

* * *

Rogue closed her locker and spun the combination lock. She sung her backpack over her shoulder and turned to head to class and ran into Remy LeBeau. The two weren't exactly dating, but it was no suprise around the mansion that they were an item. She spent as many nights in his room as he spent in hers. Which was about 50/50. He grinned at her and leaned on the wall next to her locker. "Bon jour mon amour." Rogue leaned on the wall next to him and looked around the hallway. "Yeh know, most kids try to git out of school. You just keep comin intah it." "Aw, mon chere, Remy only wantin to see your belle face. That too much to give dis cajun?" She wrinkled her nose as a boy two grades below hers came running by throwing fliers for the school dance in the air. Gambit reached out and grabbed one holding it up to read and looked at her. "You thinking of the dance chere? Remy take you to dat dance if you want." "Puh lease. That's the type of dance that Kitty and Lance would go to. They're all lovey dovey. Or even Scott and am ah suppose to go to a dance where ah have to touch someone." Remy moved in front of her with both hands on either side to keep her in place. "Go with Remy mon chere. Remy ain't afraid of you touch. Remy love your touch." She ducked beneath his arms and started walking towards her next class. "I'll be ready to go at 6pm Saturday. Don't be late and wear a suit." With a grin and back flip, Remy disappeared out a window to go "aquire" two tickets to the dance.

* * *

Kaylee locked her front door behind her and leaned on it with a smile and a glow on her face. She had four days to be ready for a wonderful evening with John, which meant she could take some time from schooling to make herself perfect. "Mom? You home?" She stepped into the living room where her mother was going over some paperwork. "Yes dear? What is it? Did John come home with you?" She shook her head and sat down. "Mom, John invited me to Bayville's Valentine's Dance! I've already got the day off from work. I just need Friday to do some shopping and such. Is that ok?" He mother frowned and shook her head. "Kaylee, schooling first, then play. I don't mind you seeing John because it hasn't effected your schooling. But I can't allow you to take a day off just go to some dance. You'll have all day Saturday to get ready." Kaylee frowned and stood up. "But I've never been invited to a dance before. And most of the hair places close early on Saturday. I promise I'll do extra schoolwork and make up the time. I won't fall behind, honest." Her mother looked at her and sighed. "Alright, if you get your schoolwork done early you can take Friday as well. But if you try to skip out I'll ground you from work and John for a week." Kaylee squeeled and jumped up hugging her mother. "Thank you! Thank you so much mom. I'll start on some of it right now." With that she ran up the stairs to her room to pull out her educator DVD's to get a head start. Her mother watched her run up the stairs and smiled to herself. They really were in love.

* * *

Wednesday - John and Remy were in the mall at the Men's Store, going over outfits and suits. "So she said yes to you hombre?" John nodded pausing at a silver colored suit. "Yeah, but I forgot to ask what color dress she's wearing. So I'll have to be sneaky and find out." "Remy can find out for you, if you find out somethin for Remy." John glanced over putting a navy blue suit over his arm to try on. "What's that?" "Remy wanting to know where to get green flowers." John blinked and seemed to think before he shrugged and took a number card from the dressing room attendant. "Dunno mate. I was going tah order me flowers from Blooms of Gold. They have a huge assortment. So no matter the color, they can match it." Remy nodded. "I will know the color of her dress by Friday Mon Ami. No fear." John nodded and tried on three different suits, eventually agreeing to a simple black suit with black bow tie. He even found fire red cuff links to add to the suit which made him smile. He also smirked seeing Remy in a stylish new cut tuxedo suit. "Blimey, you'll knock Rogue for a loop in that get up." "Dats da plan Johney, dats de plan." John finished his purchase and stepped out of the store glancing around and suddenly darted back into the store crashing into Remy. "What you doin fool?" "Shh, Kaylee's in the store across the way, with Rogue." Now it was Gambit's turn to duck into the store. "They both shoppin? Which store?" "Some place called Claire's. I think they're gettin jewelry." Remy peeked past to see Kaylee's brown curls and Rogues brown and white hair peeking from inside the store.

Kaylee held up a pair of silver and black earrings and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know, I think these would look better on you Rogue." Rogue walked over and held them up to her ears and smiled slightly. "They do remind me of mah grandmother's earrings. Antique like.' "Oh, no I dind't mean it like that, I just thought they'd look good on you. I've never been to a school dance, so I don't know what to really do accept dress up and look nice." Rogue smiled and carefully put her arm around Kaylee's shoulder. "It's a piece of cake. You got the dress, all you need to do is get yer accessories and shoes and get your hair done up. John's the one that'll have to get the flowers and stuff for ya." Kaylee blinked at her and then jumped hearing a *Bampf* "Flowers? Ich, since ven do gurls need flowers for danceing?" "Kurt! What did ah tell you about alone tyme with mah friends!" Kaylee hid a laugh behind her hand as Rogue stalked her 'brother' out of the store and then felt herself turned around by Kitty. "You like, aren't seriously wearing those earrings are you? They're totally yesterday." Kaylee looked down at the crystalized red earrings and looked back up. "Yes as a matter of fact I was. I think they fit well with John." Kitty giggled and snatched them from Kaylee's grasp. "You want something that's going to match your dress. Not your beau. If the dress is green, you want light green jewelrry. If it's blue, you want black or silver. And those are the in colors this year." Kaylee grinned and plucked the earrings back from Kitty. "Then red is perfect for my dress." She went to the register to finalize her purchase, a pair of red and pewter earrings with matching necklace and glittering red hair clips. When she was done, she turned to see Kurt and Kitty now outside the mall exit having a mini spit while Rogue shook her head. Kaylle smiled to herself as she thought about what she now knew about them.

She left the store and headed to where Rogue was stopping next to her and they both left the mall to watch Kurt hanging from a tree while Kitty seemed to be yelling at him. "You know, for as much as those two fight with each other, they'd make a cute couple." Rogue looked at her and made a face. "Ew, that's my little brother yer talkin about." Kaylee giggled and suddenly felt a rush of air zoom past her causeing her to lose her balance and grab Rogue's covered sleeve. "Whoa, what was that?" Looking around she now saw a silzery haired young man eating a hot dog and leaning on the same tree Kurt was in. There was another guy, who reminded Kaylee of a toad that was on the same branch as Kurt and seemed to be drooling slime all over the branch. "Ew, who are they?" Rogue frowned and moved slightly in front of Kaylee. "That's Pietro and Toad, they don't like humans that much, they're part of the Brotherhood." Kaylee looked at Rogue confused. "Isn't Lance part of that group? He always seemed so nice." Rogue nodded and gently pushed Kaylee back a bit. "You better get out of here, if they're here, they're gonna start some trouble." Kaylee took a few steps and felt herself run into a wall. This time she did fall and looked up to see the largest teenager she had ever seen. He leered down at her and reached a grubby hand to grab her wrist. "Looky here! Anyone tell you it's not polite to bump into people like that?" Kaylee felt herself lift off the ground and she contained a shriek gripping her shopping bag. "Hey mate! Anyone tell ya it's not polite to be rude to a pretty sheila?" Kaylee glanced back and saw Remy and John had just exited the mall. Blob tightened his grip on Kaylee's wrist and shook her slightly. "You going to teach me manners fire fly?" John shot him a glare, his lighter coming out of his pocket and Rogue got into a fighting stance. "Blob, put her down." Pietro called from where he was leaning. "We aint' got time for these guys." Remy had a pinecone in his hand already charged up and was ready to toss it, Pietro eyeing both that and Pyro. He wasn't afraid of the X Men, but the formor Acolytes scared him enough that he didn't want trouble. "Come on Blob, let's do our shopping. "Blob looked at Kaylee and holding her up near his face for a moment and then dropped her onto the ground. "See you later freak." Kaylee felt like she'd been slapped at the name and looked up at him as he left. The Brotherhood headed inside and John came over to Kaylee. "You alright love?" She nodded and slowly stood up. "Remind me to carry mace with me from now on." John chuckled and Remy tossed the pinecone up into the air letting it explode in a shower of glitter. "Remy thinkin it's time to go home. Lots to do before Saturday, right Mon Amour?" He held out an arm for Rogue and she stuck her tonuge out at him taking his arm. Kurt had abandoned his hang from the trees and tried to snuggle up to Kitty. "Vant a ride home mine Kation?" "Ugh, no thank you Kurt." Kitty walked away leaving John and Kaylee to take each other's hands and head back towards her bike and his car. As they left, she couldn't help but think she would be seeing more of them.

* * *

Thursday - Kaylee rubbed the "sleepies" from her eyes and picked up the tray of coffee carrying it to the group on the couch. She had done enough school work the last two days to be caught up until Monday. She just had to get through work tonight and she could sleep in tomorrow, pick up her dress and be ready for the Valentine's Dance. She was so excited it gave her an extra boost of energy as she handed out drinks and left the check on the table. When she got back to the counter, Gregory gently put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright Kaylee? You seem a bit out of it tonight." She grinned at him."I'm fine Greg, just can't wait for Saturday is all. I've never been to a dance before." Greg smiled and steered her towards a chair. He knew she didn't have a father figure, and part of him felt like the girls at his cafe were his own daughters. "Look Kaylee, I'm going to let you know something, and I really think you should take it to heart when you go out Saturday." She nodded having a seat as Greg sat across from her. "I know you and John have been going steady for awhile, but I want you to keep some things in mind. This dance is going to have alot of strangers. So don't drink anything unless John gives it to you. He seems like a nice sort, and doesn't seem like he'll take advantage of you. Don't wonder off by yourself and if something bad happens, call me or your mother to come get you. Alot of those kids might be spiking the punch of drinking." Kaylee looked a little confused but nodded. "It'll be fine Greg, it's just a dance. John already warned me of some of the same things. I'll be fine." Greg nodded and pointed outside. "Go on break, your man is here." She looked up and smiled seeing John wave to her and wave her outside. She grabbed her coat and put it on over her apron and headed outside getting greeted with a hug. "Hey Love, I want tah show you something." He tugged her hand to lead her around back and she grinned following him. They walked around to the back of the store and he looked both ways before pulling out his lighter. "John, don't light anything back here on fire, it'll send the whole building up." "Relax sheila, I'm not going to light the building on fire.." He flicked the top open and a small flame jumped from the lighter to his hand, his free hand went over top and formed a couple dancing. Kaylee smiled watching the display with a glow in her eyes. "It's beautiful. Is that what it's going to be like Saturday?" John nodded watching her reaction to the dancers. "Exactly like that Kaylee." She smiled and stepped forward giving him a hug, which in turn made him put the flame sculpture out to hug her.

Pietro watched from across the street and smirked thinking to himself as he took off running to the Brotherhood Boarding house. "They want a party huh? We'll give them a party. Blob! Toad! Where are you guys?" Toad jumped from the kitchen where Blob and he were eating cereal. Lance even walked from the other room, hands on his hips. "What's up Pietro?" Pietro had a blank sheet of paper out and was already writing on it. "We're gonna crash that snotty Bayville party. Make everyone there think twice about such a rediculous holiday." Lance frowned. "I don't know Pietro, I actually had a date to that dance." "Well good, then you can get us in, here's the first plan of action......"

* * *

Friday - Kaylee spent most of her day with Rogue getting the last minute shopping for make up, the right perfume and getting her nails done. Rogue and her had both gotten their dresses from the same place, and today they would go pick them up and try them on with everything. Kaylee couldn't wait, she wanted to see what it all looked like before the big day. As she carried her stuff into the fitting room at Deb's, she heard Rogue talking to someone outside. She figured it was Kitty and slipped into her bright shoes. She wanted it to be special not just for herself, but for John too. She knew his first love was fire, so she had the perfect outfit for him. she piled her hair up and slid the glittering red hair pieces into it to complete the outfit and looked at herself doing a small spin. Like fire braught to life. She stepped from the dressing room. "Rogue? What do you think of this?" Rogue was standing next to a clothing rack and smiled seeing Kaylee's get up. "Wow, girlfriend you look amazing. You'll knock him dead in that dress." Kaylee looked down and then back up turning under Rogue's direction. "Does it need anything else? Am I missing something?" Rogue shook her head. "Just look like that tomorrow and you wn't need anything else sugah." Kaylee grinned and did a final look in the mirror before hurrying back to the dressing room to change back. After this, it was her turn to gaurd the area while Rogue changed. It had been told to Kaylee that she forgot to tell John the color of her dress, which meant he might try to sneak a peak, so Rogue was playing lookout. As she pulled her sweater and jeans back on, careful of her nails, she heard a noise outside and some scraping. Stepping out of the dressing room, she saw Rogue with her own dress, slightly flushed. "Everything ok?" Rogue nodded and hurried into the dressing room. "Everything's fine." "Hm," Kaylee glanced around. "Hey Rogue? Why'd you move that clothing rack?"

Remy staggered from the dressing room and wiped the lipstick off of his lips. "Mon belle chere knows how tah kiss. Johnny gonna love this one." He stuck his hands in his pockets and headed for the food court where Pyro, Scott and Jean were sitting. "Boyo, you gonna be one happy hombre tomorrow night. Trust Remy." John perked up and turned in his seat. "Really? What color is it?" "John! You don't know what color her dress is yet? How are you suppose to get her flowers?" John looked a bit sheepish as Scott smirked at him. "Jean and I already picked the color of our outfits to match. The flowers take time, you need to go order them right now." John glanced at Remy who made a shooing motion. "Fire hombre. Your femme's dress is the color of fire." John seemed to get even more excited and bolted from the food court and headed for the parking lot to go to Blooms of Gold. Scott and Jean watched him go and shook their heads. "You'd think he never did this before." Remy looked at both of them a bit suprised. "Red, you tellin Remy you can read minds and don't know Johnny never been with a femme as long as Kaylee? Remy thinking she maybe being the one fer shore." Jean looked a bit embrassed. "I try to stay out of other's heads, and I try not to pry. I'm just suprised it's lasted so long, what with her being human, and him being....." "Being what? A Mutant? Don't mean he gots to be with a mutant." Remy stood up a bit put out. "I tink Remy gonna go make sure his pal's girl gettin home safe. You two have fun now." Scott watched him go and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if those guys will ever fit in." Jean nodded and smiled at Scott sipping her soda again.

* * *

Saturday - Jean and Scott were in the gymnasium putting up decorations. Duncan and a few others were also helping to put up tables and chairs, hoping to get extra curricular merit aside from just sports. Other students were setting up the food table and Prinicipal Kelly was double checking the food and drinks for that night in the cafeteria. "So you think this will be a nice quiet cheperoned party Jean?" "I don't know Scott, I hope so." She glanced over at the football players who were making a game out of putting up chairs. "I just hope everyone has fun tonight."

Kitty and Rogue were in the Mansion getting dressed. They'd gone out with Kaylee to get their hair done and were taking their time to get ready. "Make up, necklace, perfume, hair, check, check and like check!" Rogue rolled her eyes as she slid her shoulder length evening gloves on and adjusted her scarf. The party isn't fer another hour. We don't have tah go anywhere because Lance is coming here to pick you up, and Remy lives right down the hall." "Yeah but like, Pyro has to go get Kaylee, so he should be leaving soon. Right?" Rogue nodded and glanced outside towards the Brotherhood boarding house. The lights were off, which meant hey were up to no good.

Back at the school, the dance lights were going and the food was on the table. Adults were making sure their kids knew what was what and the dj was testing the music for that night. In the front hall was a picture screen for couples to have their pictures taken. Blob was at the food table as Toad started distracting the teacher at the food table. Taking his que, he dropped a couple cubes into the punch with the other ice and walked away whistling, some food stuffed in his mouth.

John was nervous as he stepped from his car, the boutineer and corsage under his arm and he knocked on the door. Mrs. McKenzie opened the door for him and smiled. "Come on in John, Oh don't you look handsom, Kaylee! John's here!" John smiled slightly taking his coat off and setting the flowers down as Kaylee's mom herded him into the living room. "Now John, I know you'll be responsible tonight, please make sure you're both back before 2am. I know the dance ends at Midnight, and you kids go out to eat afterwards. Be safe, and no spiked punch." John grinned. "No problem Mrs. McKenzie, I'll be careful." He glanced at the stairs and hit breath caught in his throat. Kaylee walked downstairs and looked like fire breaught to life. Her shoes were almost crystal in appearance in colors of red and orange. Her dress was a bodice top going into a fairy like skirt of reds and oranges in sheers and silk like a sunset. Her hair was recently re curled and piled on top of her head and her make up was gold and red highlighting her eyes. John looked her over from top to bottom and gently reached out to take her hand and kiss it. "You look bloody gorgeous sheila." She smiled blushing a bit and he shook himself out of his mezmorism to get her corsage. He gently wrapped it around her wrist and handed her the boutineer which she carefully pinned onto his lapel. Both were matching flowers of orange roses and red leaves. "Smile you two!" Kaylee turned and saw her mother had the digital camera out and gently put her arms around John for the picture. He grinned looking every bit the gentleman as she snapped a picture. "Ok, you two be safe and have fun!" John nodded and held the door for Kaylee leading her outside and to his car. Kaylee had a shawl which was wrapped around her to keep the cold away as she stepped into his car. "You really do look gorgeous Love, I could stand to miss the entire dance if it meant just watching you all night." Kaylee smiled at him and reached over poking his nose. "Then I wouldn't be able to dance in this dress." John smiled and started his car. "To the dance then."

The dance was going full swing by the time John and Kaylee got there. He helped her from the car and escorted her to the double doors that led to the gymnasium. Once inside, her turned over their tickets and Kaylee marveled at the decorations and music and lights of what had been turned into a romantic dance hall. John leaned over to tell her over the music. "There's photo spots outside and I'm sure there's a few games to be played, or we can just dance and eat." Kaylee nodded and waved seeing Rogue and Remy, both at a table. "Look it's Remy and Rogue. "John waved and they both headed to the table. Remy stood up grinning and gently took Kaylee's hand. "Belle femme John, congrats hombre." John grinned and gave Rogue a quick hug watching her skin. "Where's everyone else?" Remy pointed to the dance floor where Kitty and Lance, Kurt and Tabitha were all dancing. John glanced around noting Blob by the food table, Toad lurking in a corner and Pietro next to...."It can't be." He gently rubbed Kaylee's shoulder. "I'll be back love. Just saw an old friend." She nodded glancing in the direction he was looking noticing the guy from the mall and a tall black haired girl ina red dress. She noticed that Rogue moved her seat next to her. "You two femme's want somethin to drink?" She nodded and Rogue smiled casting a last glance over at John and Wanda and started small talk with Kaylee while Remy went to get them drinks.

* * *

John walked over to Wanda and Pietro and put on a grin. "Wanda, Pietro, g'day mates!" Pietro rolled his eyes and Wanda smiled at him but didn't move from her spot. "Evening St. John. I didn't expect to see you here." "Likewise. How have you been? "Good, better since Father left." John nodded glancing back to Kaylee who was talking with Rogue. "Ditto on my end." "Pietro tells me you have a girlfriend now. Works at a coffee shop?" John nodded still grinning. "She's a beaut too. Just what the doctor ordered." Wanda smirked and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm glad. Go have fun and don't touch the punch." John looked at her as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then stepped away with Pietro. John wiped the lipstick off his face and headed back to the table offering Kaylee a hand. "Dance with me?" She grinned leaving her cup of punch on the table and took his hand. "Love too." The two disappeared onto the dance floor and Remy stood taking Rogue's hand as well as a slow song began to play, the light went red and white and sparkled all over the gymnasium. John looked down at kaylee who was looking up at him. "Kaylee?" "Yes John?" He leaned forward, his nose touching hers, his eyes locked on hers as he held her closer to himself. "I love you." Kaylee felt like her heart was going to soar. "I love you too John." She whispered and leaned forward kissing him deeply. The music and lights were forgotten as she danced, her head resting on his shoulder, his head gently on hers. She forgot how long they danced, and it almost didn't matter until he gently lifted her chin. "Hey, Love, let's go get something to drink." She nodded and he led her to the table where Kurt and Kitty were stacking paper cups. Lance was nowhere to be seen and Remy and Rogue were at the food table. John sat her down and kissed her hand before heading to the food table. Kaylee looked over at Kurt and Kitty and grinned at them, recieveing a smile in return. "Hey Kitty, where's Lance?" "oh, he went to go take care of soemthing, he better not be causing trouble." Kaylee nodded and saw her cup of punch from earlier on the table. "Oh, is this one Rogues?" Kurt shook his head no. "She said dat vas yours mien lieb." Kaylee nodded and quickly downed the drink. She was incredibly thirsty, must have been all the dancing. She looked out over the dance floor and noticed some people were a bit more loose in their dancing. Glancing around, she noted the adults were by the punch bowl laughing and chatting with each other, and she saw Jean and Scott dancing on the dance floor. Kaylee moved to stand up and felt everything spin a bit as she looked at Kitty. "Hey Kitty? Where's the bathroom in this place?" Kitty stood and started towards the door. "I'll show you, Kurt, let them know we'll be back." Kurt nodded still stacking some cups as Kitty and Kaylee headed for the bathrooms.

Kaylee saw the lights flashing, and everything was spinning. Kitty put a hand on her arm. "Hey Kaylee, are you ok?" She nodded and leaned on the door. She could hear crying inside, she guessed from Drama at dances. "I'm fine, I just need some water and to freshen up." Kitty nodded and helped her sit down just inside the rest room. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She nodded and sat there listening to the girls talk and cry in mumbled words. She vaguely heard laughing from a whiney sort of voice and a familiar gravely voice. "Blob?" She slowly stood up wondering what they were talking about. She heard the words "locked" and "accident" and she staggered out of the restroom into the hallway. She ran right into Kitty and John and felt his arms wrap around her. "Kaylee? Are you ok?" "Sometings wong" Her speech was very slurred as she leaned on him and felt her legs give way. "Kaylee! Hang on sit down and breathe. Kitty get me some water." Kitty took off and John held her face in his hands. "Look at me baby. Did you drink that punch?" Kaylee nodded, her head feeling heavy. "It's ok, it was spiked, we'll get you some water and you'll be fine. Some food wouldn't hurt either." She shook her head trying to get up. "I heard them. The Brotherhood. They locked something and they're up to something." Kitty came back with a cup of water and John forced Kaylee to drink it. "Go with Kitty back inside and get something to eat. I'll look around out here and make sure everything is ok. Alright?" She nodded sipping the water and felt her world become more clear. "Oh wow, what was that stuff?" John smiled helping her up. "Go with Kitty, I'll be back." She nodded and went with Kitty still sipping the water and found a table. "Like, anything you're allergic to?" She shook her head still sitting. "Thank you Kitty." "Like no problem." She smiled watching Kitty take off and waited at the table.

* * *

Pyro had grabbed Remy and Scott and headed around to the different exits to the gymnasium. They saw nothing out of the ordinary and met back near the restrooms. "You sure your femme hearing things correctly John?" Pyro nodded. "She was certain, which means they're up to something." Scott glanced around and adjusted his tie. "Well we've looked around, we'll just have to keep our eyes out and get rid of that punch. That may have been the only thing they did." Remy nodded and John glanced towards the doors before heading back inside. "Thanks mates. Hope I didn't spoil yer evening. "Scott brushed past him to where Jean was waiting and had cleared people from the punch bowl. Kaylee had a plate of cheeses and veggies and stood when John came back. "Everything ok?" Everything's fine sheila. How about we go dance again?" She nodded smiling, looking more like herself and followed him back onto the dance floor.

They danced for almost the entire evening. Pausing only to grab sodas from the vending machines. He even took her on a short walk around the school. Prinicipal Kelley informed the students it was time to go home and they kids went off in their own pairs back to their cars. John helped Kaylee into his car and saw Remy and Rogue entering their car to leave. Remy waved at him. "We gonna go out to eat. You commin?" John glanced back at his car and then shook his head. "Nah. I have sometin to do, I'll see you back at the School." Remy grinned in a knowing way and gave him a salute as he drove off. John got back in the car and looked over at Kaylee. She looked tired but happy as he turned on the heat and drove her back home. "Did you have fun?" Kaylee nodded. "It was alot of fun, thank you." He smiled and they drove in silence for awhile before she began to hum one of the slow songs they were dancing to. John looked over smiling at her, and Kaylee looked at him while he drove. They pulled up to her house and she looked at it, then at him. "You want to come in? It's not even 1 yet." John looked at the house and then his clock and turned off the car. "Ok." He opened her door for her and escorted her to her door letting her unlock it. "Mom? We're home!" "We?" Kaylee's mother came in from the next room and blinked at the two of them. "Oh, I thought you'd go out to dinner." John smiled slightly and kept his hand on Kaylee's. "I'm going to show John my room mom, We'll be back down in a few minutes." She nodded watching them head upstairs and called. "Leave the door open!"

Kaylee took him to her room upstairs and closed the door accept for a crack. "Well this is it." She put her purse down and slid off her heels. "Nothing spectacular really." John looked around the room. It was plain, mostly in shades of red and yellow. The room had posters from her schooling and a couple musicians on the walls. He noted her bed was made and smirked having a seat and patting the bed. "Before the night is oficially over, I wanted to give you something." Kaylee had a seat pushing stray curls from her face. Her make up was slightly faded, but it made her all the more cute in his eyes. "I meant what I said tonight. I'm not afraid to say it. I do love you." Kaylee smiled and gently put her hand over his. "I love you too John. More then anything." John smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pendant on a chain. "I was going to give this to you tonight at the dance, but I was having so much fun dancing with you." Kaylee looked at the pendant and her hand went to her mouth. "John..." He smiled and unclasped the chain gently moving to put it on her. She let him lifting some of her curls and looked down at the small flaming bird in rubies. "It's beautiful. Thank you." John smiled and gently stroked her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Love." She smiled and gently kissed him in return. "Happy Valentine's Day John."


End file.
